Finn: Son of Ghidorah (Teaser Trailer)
by ReptileEdge
Summary: This is a teaser trailer of another one of my future fanfic stories. The life of Finn the human changes forever once he discovers who his biological father is... (future sequel to Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn). (To clear the air of any confusion, it’s not an evil Finn story).


**Hey readers, it's ReptileEdge here with another trailer for another future fanfic story. **

**For this one, it's the sequel to Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn and it takes place sometime after Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn. **

**But keep in mind that this teaser trailer only shows the basic concept of the story in the future because I still need to finish Rodan Reborn before making this sequel. **

**Anyways, let's get on with the trailer. **

**I don't own anything. **

...

**In a different timeline of earth, in a post-apocalyptic future. **

Another version of earth with a huge crater on one part of it is shown being zoomed in as the screen fades to black.

**Everything was at peace, and so were the remaining humans in whatever settlements they had. **

The screen fades to a scene of humans wearing animal hats in a large settlement going about their day, ignorant and happy. Completely unaware of what's to come.

**Aside from the dangers of this world, it was peaceful for the most part... **

The scene changes to show an oncoming storm in the distance that drew the humans attention as the clouds came closer before the screen suddenly changed to black.

**... **

**... That is until... the demon of the galaxy arrived. **

The screen suddenly shows scenes of humans running and screaming in terror as bolts of golden colored lightning struck all around them with three sets of an infamous cackling roar was heard in the background as the screen cuts to black.

**A thousand years have passed. **

The screen fades to show a familiar tree house with a yellow dog with a human sitting a boat in one of the treehouse's branches. The human was wearing black shoes, white socks, blue shorts, a light blue t-shirt, a backpack that was dark green and light green, and a polar bear hat.

They weren't really doing anything, just kicking back and relaxing.

'My name is Finn. Finn the human. That's what I go by.'

The screen fades to show the many kingdoms of Ooo.

'My brother Jake the dog and I have been the heroes of Ooo for as long as I can remember.'

The screen then shows Finn looking through his family photos in a book.

'But in case you didn't know, I'm the only human in Ooo.'

The screen then fades to black.

'... At least I thought I was human.'

The screen then shows Finn and Jake fighting a horde of monsters when suddenly, electricity began to dance and spark all over Finn's right arm, and he sent one of the bandits flying with an explosive electrifying punch.

Finn stared at his hand in shock.

"Whoa! Dude, since when could you do that?!" Jake said in shock and amazement as the electricity on Finn's arm fades away.

**Coming soon. Ooo's greatest champion comes face to face with a dark family secret... **

'But ever since that one night in my dreams, my whole world has turned upside down.'

The screen shows Finn in a dark void of some kind as the camera pans around him.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and Finn turned to see a large figure began to lumber out of the shadows with three pairs of glowing golden eyes.

"What the?..."

The scene cuts to black as three deep growling voices spoke in unison.

**"Hello... Son."**

**... His own father. **

**_Stage is set for my people yeah_**

**_Coming back like a sequel yeah_**

**_So hot I'm a fever yeah _**

**_Like the white wolf I'm gonna make you a believer yeah. _**

"If you're my father, then where have you been all this time?"

**"Hidden away from public view. I can't exactly go anywhere without causing a scene, you know." **

**_I'm running on straight diesel yeah _**

**_Like I'm Evel Knievel yeah_**

**_To fast it's illegal _**

**_Call me an underdog gonna make you a believer yeah _**

Scene fades from black to show Finn lying on the couch with Jake.

"I just found out that my dad is still alive."

"No way, really?! Who is he?"

Scene cuts back to the void with Finn and his father.

**"NO! YOU MUST NEVER TELL ANYONE THAT YOU'RE A GHIDORAH HALFLING!" **His father shouted in a panic.

Scene cuts back to Finn and Jake.

Finn sighs before he answers, "I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because he's a really dangerous top tier villain that's made many enemies before I was born."

"Whoa. That's some heavy baggage man." Jake said with sympathy.

**_I don't ever ever wanna look back _**

**_The future's blurry but the past is a trap_**

Scene cuts to black, then fades to a scene where Finn, Jake, and Huntress Wizard are surrounded by assassins and bounty hunters.

"Seize the boy! For he's the son of the golden terror!" Said the leader.

Jake and Huntress Wizard look to Finn in confusion.

"Bro, what're they talking about?" Jake asked.

"Finn, what's going on here?" Asked H.W.

The scene cuts to black.

_I might be staring at my last chance _

It then fades away to show Finn with his eyes closed, until they snap open with an angry expression. His once blue eyes now an amber red.

**_But I'm cold blooded _**

The scene shows Finn punching a bounty hunter in the face with his fist coated in electricity, and the punch sends the hunter flying into a tree trunk. The force causing the wood to splinter.

**_I'm cold blooded _**

Finn is then seen getting dog piled until he blows them away with a wave of lightning unleashed from his body.

**_Ice in my veins _**

**_Never gonna run _**

He's then seen dropping from the sky, ready to slam the ground with his lightning covered fist, Delsin Rowe style.

**_Venom on my fangs _**

**_Fire on my tongue _**

He then makes contact to the ground, the force of the electricity sending lemon guards flying off their feet.

**_I'm cold blooded _**

**_It's all or nothing _**

Finn is then seen fighting bandit princess with a sword covered in electricity, his blue eyes an amber red as they blocked blades.

**_If I go down _**

**_Gonna burn with the sun _**

**_Won't quit now _**

**_Till I'm sitting on the throne _**

A hurricane is then seen approaching inland at a rapid pace. The flash of lightning showing a shadowy dragon silhouette with three heads.

**_I'm cold blooded _**

**Coming soon**

**_I'm cold blooded _**

**It's Finn's biggest trial yet**

**_Ice in my veins _**

**_Never gonna run _**

**Lives are changed **

Finn is seen staring at the sunset as he stands on a cliff.

**_Venom in my fangs _**

**_Fire on my tongue _**

**Friendships are tested**

**_I'm cold blooded _**

Finn is shown to be in the middle of an argument with Princess Bubblegum.

**_It's all or nothing _**

"I'm not some trained animal for you to call upon the moment you ring a bell, Bubblegum!" Finn exclaimed in anger.

**_If I go down _**

**_Gonna burn with the sun _**

Finn is seen running in slow motion to the edge of a cliff as golden streaks of lightning lit up the sky.

**_Won't quit now _**

**_Till I'm sitting on the throne _**

Finn jumps, taking a swan dive. Electricity began to cover his entire body as he dove towards the ground.

But before he gets too close to the ground, a large explosion of lightning occurred.

**_I'm cold blooded. _**

Seconds after the explosion, a large creature of some kind flew upwards towards the top of the mountain.

The creature's massive figure shook the mountain as it landed on the top of the mountain.

'My name is Finn...'

The creature stood tall as it took a deep breath.

'... and I'm the son of King Ghidorah.'

The creature spread its massive wings as its three heads roared to the sky. The lightning within the clouds showing off its golden appearance, which is a giant three headed dragon.

...

**The song Cold blooded belongs to Zayde Wølf. I found the lyrics on google. I don't own either of them, just to be clear. **

**Ok, hopefully you guys like that little trailer I made for another future story I plan to make. **

**But keep in mind that this is just the brief idea of what it's about, because things might change once I do the actual story. **

**Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoyed yourselves as you read the trailer of another one of my future stories.**


End file.
